emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1998
Events *8th January - Zak Dingle proposes to Lisa Clegg. *13th January - Zoe Tate finds the incriminating video of Kim Tate. *14th January - Zoe Tate shows her brother Chris the video of Kim Tate. *20th January - Zoe and Chris Tate discover Frank Tate murdered the woman for Kim Tate last year. *28th January - Zak Dingle and Lisa Clegg marry. *29th January - Paddy Kirk asks Mandy Dingle to live with her. *5th February - Lyn Hutchinson convinces her mother to speak to her grandfather, who she hadn't spoken to in 18 years. (First appearance of Heather Hutchinson) *10th February - Lord Alex Oakwell returns to the village and takes Steve Marchant, Biff Fowler and Ned Glover hostage. *12th February - Jed Outhwaite suffers a heart attack. *25th February - Chris Tate and Kelly Windsor announce to Kelly's parents Vic and Viv that she is pregnant. The news leaves Vic and Viv, especially Vic, livid. *24th March - Kelly Windsor falls down the stairs during a party at Home Farm after a confrontation with Kim Tate when she tries on one of Kim's dresses, and suffers a miscarriage. *31st March - During an argument with her husband Tony, Becky Cairns reveals that she has been having a relationship with Zoe Tate. *2nd April - Dee Pollard discovers that her mother has died. She leaves her husband Eric when he admits that he has been withholding letters and phone calls from her. *3rd April - Lord Michael Thornfield and Lady Tara Oakwell marry. *7th April - Dee Pollard leaves the village and returns to the Philippines. (Final appearance of the character) *7th May - Steve Marchant and Kim Tate marry. *3rd June - Kelly Windsor discovers the truth about her mother's death. *16th July - Lady Tara Oakwell is shocked to discover that her father has died. *28th July - First appearance of Laura Johnstone. *19th August - First appearance of Graham Clark. *15th September - Kathy Glover is run over by Steve Marchant and left in a coma. *16th September - Alan Turner's granddaughter Tricia Stokes arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) * 8th October - Kathy Glover comes out of her coma. *20th October - The Woolpack is burned down by fireworks. Steve Marchant attempts to smother Kathy Glover with a pillow but is stopped just in time by his wife Kim. *27th October - Robert Sugden punches Donna Windsor for bullying his foster brother Andy Hopwood. *11th November - Butch Dingle marries his cousin Mandy. *18th November - Lord Alex Oakwell dies offscreen after falling off a roof. *25th November - First appearance of Bernice Blackstock. * 3rd December - Terry Woods reveals to the Woolpack what Tricia Stokes is like, resulting in his boss (and Tricia's grandfather) Alan Turner to punch him. *10th December - Anya King is born to Carl and Colleen King. *25th December - Vic Windsor is killed in an armed robbery committed by Billy Hopwood. Lisa Dingle unexpectedly gives to a baby girl, Belle. (Final appearance of Vic Windsor and first appearance of Belle Dingle) *30th December - Billy Hopwood is arrested by police. *31st December - The funeral of Vic Windsor takes place. Real life events *13th January - Emmerdale begins filming on its new purpose-built set in the Harewood Estate. *12th February - the final episode of Emmerdale filmed in Esholt is transmitted. *19th February - the first episode of Emmerdale filmed on the new set is transmitted. *10th September - Carl Forgione (Paolo Rosetti) dies. *21st November - Thomas Atkinson (Lachlan White) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:1998